Fragmentos
by Isie
Summary: Drables No yuri: Hinata&Hanabi. Pero quien las conociera lo suficientemente bien, sabría que si había algo que las unía. ¿Que hermanos no han sentido celos el uno del otro al menos una vez?
1. Tormenta

El viento golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas, la lluvia caía con fuerza, y cada cierto tiempo, un trueno estallaba en la distancia, acercándose cada vez más

Era una noche idónea para contar historias de terror.

Arrebujada en las mantas, y abrazando con fuerza su muñeca preferida, Hanabi trataba de evitar sollozar cada vez que escuchaba un trueno, sintiéndose desamparada en la soledad de su habitación.

No le gustaban nada las tormentas.

No les tenía miedo, y aunque así fuera, nunca lo admitiría. Después de todo, era una Hyûga, y auque solo tuviera seis años, sentía el deber de mostrar una actitud digna del clan más poderoso de Konoha.

Y un verdadero Hyûga, jamás reconocería que estaba asustado, por tanto, ella no lo haría en ninguna circunstancia.

Estallo otro trueno, y Hanabi, harta de ser incapaz de dormir, decidió dar la luz, beber un té y esperar leyendo un libro de taijutsu a que la tormenta terminara.

Se levantó tambaleándose, y apretó el interruptor. Nada. Ninguna luz se encendió.

Intentando dominar el pánico, volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo los mismos resultados de la vez anterior.

Apretando con fuerza a su muñeca, Hanabi miro su solitaria cama, al borde de las lágrimas.

Junto a la cama, no había nadie que le dedicara palabras tranquilizadoras cuando estaba asustada, como en ese momento.

Pero en la habitación de al lado, sí.

Dudando si dejarse llevar por algo tan ridículo como él miedo a una tormenta y acudir a ella pisoteando su orgullo en el camino, o quedarse en su habitación, a sabiendas de que no dormiría, decidió ir con ella.

Por que ella, no la juzgaría. Ni se reiría de su miedo.

Se limitaría a abrazarla, dedicarle frases cariñosas y acariciarle el pelo hasta que se durmiera.

Reconfortada por esa certeza, llamo a la puerta, y la abrió.adormilada.

- ¿No puedes dormir, Hanabi-chan? –le pregunto con ternura.

La pequeña negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

En el interior de la habitación, Hinata bostezó y miro fijamente a Hanabi, - No te preocupes. Solo es una tormenta, y no tardara en irse – aseguró Hinata dulcemente. – ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?

Hanabi sonrió y corrió hasta los brazos de su hermana, que la abrazo, y la arropo junto a ella en la cama.

- Buenas noches, Hanabi-chan. – susurró Hinata volviendo a dormirse.

- Buenas noches – musitó Hanabi acurrucándose aun más entre los brazos de la morena, y sintiendo como por fin, el sueño acudía.

Porque entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, se sentía tan segura y protegida, que ninguna tormenta podía asustarla.

Sonriendo, Hanabi se durmió.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hacia un tiempo que llevaba planeando escribir algo así. Tanto Hinata como Hanabi me encantan, y pienso que dan muchisimo juego. Además, este drabble en concreto, se lo dedico a mi propia hermana pequeña, Verónica, que me inspiro para escribirlo hace unos dias, cuando despues de ver una peli de miedo, como no era capaz de dormir, decidio venirse conmigo. (Pero, conste, que no repito experiencia. Al principio parecia adorable, abrazandome en sueños y sonriendo. Luego, le dio por boxear...y me uso a mi de saco. Podia haberme apartado...pero no queria despertarla. ¿Resultado? Ahora estoy llena de moratones)

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Celos

Al principio la odiaba.

No soportaba que fuera tan formal, tan fuerte, tan perfecta. Mucho menos, podía con la sensación de inferioridad que sentía cada vez que la veía.

Siempre en calma, con seguridad en si misma.

Hinata detestaba ese vacío que sentía cuando su padre las comparaba, dejándola siempre por debajo de su hermana menor.

¿Qué tenía Hanabi que no tuviera ella?

Aparte de talento para la lucha, claro.

Sin embargo, en momentos como ese, le era imposible odiarla.

Hanabi podía ser todo lo que una kunoichi podía desear, siendo capaz de dominar cualquier técnica, y derrotando a todos sus rivales.

Pero como mujer, dejaba mucho que desear, y eso se notaba con sus fracasos en la cocina, y sus chapuzas tejiendo.

Hanabi podría ser capaz de utilizar un kunai para matar a un enemigo sin vacilar, pero a la hora de maquillarse, le temblaba el pulso.

No eran pocas las veces que Hinata había deseado ser una ninja tan hábil como su hermana.

En ese instante, estaba intentando deshacer los nudos que se le habían formado en su labor sin ningún resultado.

A su lado, Hinata la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su labor era impecable. Su bordado representaba unas rosas tan bien hechas que incluso parecían reales.

En definitiva, su trabajo distaba mucho de las pocas, imprecisas, y amplias puntadas de la labor de Hanabi.

Eso demostraba que no era perfecta. Y le resultaba más fácil quererla en situaciones como esa.

Por su parte, Hanabi miró con fastidió su labor, y le echo una pequeña ojeada a la de su hermana. Inmediatamente se sonrojo avergonzada.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Sus hilos estaban enmarañados, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se habían empezado a enredar.

¿Difícil aprender a manejar las técnicas Hyûga a la perfección? Para nada. Difícil era aprender a coser.

Sintió una ligera sensación de malestar pensando en que su hermana dominaba más que bien la costura.

Quizás fuera porque tenía la paciencia suficiente. Quizás que le gustaba bordar. O quizás simplemente era talento.

Fuera como fuera, Hanabi habría dado cualquier cosa por saber bordar la mitad de bien que su hermana mayor.

Lo que fuera.

Hinata podía ser débil, pero tenía la suficiente habilidad como para saber cuando un pastel debía de ser sacado del horno, y no precisamente debido al fuego, como le sucedía a ella.

Suspiró, pensativa.

Cuando miraba los trabajos de su hermana, se arremolinaban en su interior dos sensaciones: por un lado sentía admiración.

Por el otro, sentía un odio tremendo.

Ella podría ser la niña de los ojos de su padre, pero no había nada que deseara más que saber que la mirada orgullosa de su madre, estaba dirigida a ella tras ver su labor. Por el contrario, solo recibía mohines de decepción y consejos que nunca lograba recordar.

A simple vista, Hinata y Hanabi no tenían nada en común.

Pero quien las conociera lo suficientemente bien, sabría que si había algo que las unía: ambas hermanas, por mucho que lo disimularan, sentían celos la una de la otra.

¿Qué hermanos no?

* * *

Bueno, aqui otro pequeño drabble. Hinata y Hanabi son muy distintas, y yo queria destacar ese hecho. Y por supuesto, he incluido un sentimiento que entre hermanos tarde o temprano se siente. Yo ahora ya no, pero de pequeña sentia bastantes celos de mi hermana debido a que ella era tan alegre, que era aparecer...y olvidarse el resto de mi jaja. Hace poco discutimos...y me entere que ella esta celosisima de que yo saque mejores notas. Dice que se lo pongo muy dificil. Asi, pues, ¡te lo dedico Vero! Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a los lectores.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
